


Dec 21

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2015 [21]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farscape CC, Out of Their Minds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 21

It shouldn't be too weird, right? They're both men. They've got all the same parts. There's nothing there Darren hasn't felt (and felt up) on his own body plenty of times. 

But here he is sitting in Chris's quarters, feeling like he's back at junior high prom and not sure where to put his hands. If Chris were here right now, he'd probably have some suggestions and not a single one of them would involve what Darren really wants to do - which involves sticking those hands right down Chris's pants.

The thing is, he's not gonna do anything Chris would hate. He wants to do a million and one things to Chris's body but the appeal is diminished by Chris not actually being in the body when he does them. He's not gonna use Chris like some masturbatory tool, not without him even here to join in the fun. 

And he could always ask if Chris if he actually does want to join, but he doesn't think that would go over well. And even if it did, Darren's pretty sure he wouldn't even be able to get it up to fuck himself. Or be fucked by himself. Some things are kinky in theory but in reality staring at his own face from a foot away, all he could think was how he really needs to exfoliate more and how his eyebrows really are freakishly triangular. Wining and dining himself for a solo session is one thing, but he's never had to look into his own eyes when he's jerking one out. 

He has no idea what he'll do if they can't get this thing figured out. What about when he has to shower? Chris might have that superior genetic thing going on, but Darren knows from experience he still gets as funky as everyone else when he hasn't bathed in a few days. Will Chris maybe not kill him for copping a feel if it's all in the name of hygiene? Though what if it goes on even longer, what if it's indefinite? 

Darren's head spins. He decides for the sake of his own sanity he can't think past today and he can't think like it'll never change. 

In a week or two, will he regret not taking advantage of this? Maybe. Probably, late at night when he's horny and lonely. But that pesky sense of morality stays his hand. And it's a good thing too, because these are Chris's quarters so of course Chris doesn't knock when he comes back. 

Chris appears in the doorway. Darren's face, Darren's body, Darren's eyes - but still undeniably Chris, from the cut of his stare to the grimace on his face. Chris looks angry in the scary way and Darren has no idea how Chris makes him look that pissed off, but maybe Chris can give him some tips later. 

"Everything good?" Darren asks, Chris's voice weirdly softened by a fondness it doesn't often have the chance to exhibit. 

"The Halosians are on their way," Chris says. He starts to turn then looks back. "You haven't..." 

"What?" Darren knows what he wanted to ask, but he feigns ignorance. It's one of those things he's really good at. 

Chris stares at then shakes his head. "Never mind." 

Darren isn't sure if it's a sign of trust or if Chris just thinks he'd hate the answer. Oh well, he decides. Something to talk about later... once they've figured out how to get back to normal.


End file.
